tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Ẹtọ Sek Ona
The only accepted religion within Sekarad is that of ''Ẹtọ Sek Ona, ''which translates to The Six Paths of Virtue. The Six Paths is related to the worship of The Ten and asserts that one must devote themselves to following one of six holy onuses in life, or unlife. Doctrine I - The Onus of the Self This path is focused on self-interest and power. A follower of the Onus of the Self cares only for themselves and those they personally feel attached to. It teaches ambition and self indulgence. Those who follow this path worship Sune and Tiamat. II - The Onus of the Other The opposite of the Onus of the Self. This path teaches that one's life is best spent in the service of those who most need it and encourages nobility, self-sacrifice and obedience. It's followers worship Pelor and Bahamut. III - The Onus of Home The Onus of Home encourages the devotion to the land. A follower of this path relinquishes their own agency and pledges themselves to the service of their country and their leaders. Followers of this path feel themselves absolved of any personal responsibility and are entirely amoral. Uniquely, followers of the Onus of Home do not worship any of the ten and instead revere the Sages. IV - The Onus of Conflict The Onus of Conflict posits that no matter which path one follows one will come onto conflict with those who follow a different path and thus, conflict is not only inescapable, but is a reason unto itself. As such, one's life should be focused on preparation for and action within conflicts that do arise. Followers of this path make up much, though not all of Sekarad's military and worship Tempus. V - The Onus of Wind The Onus of Wind posits that one's path in life is outside of one's own control and that you cannot devote yourself to any earthly earthly ends. Followers of the Onus of Wind value humility and often live their lives as hermits or scholars and bury themselves in the endless minutia of life or deep study to no real end. It's followers worship Solonar and Aureon. VI - The Onus of Death Those who walk the sixth path of six believe the true road lies beyond life, a concept which they refer to as 'The Way Beyond the Gate'. The followers of this path undergo a sacred and secretive ritual in which they are ritually killed, their soul entrapped and their body embalmed and empowered through both physical reinforcement and magical augmentation. The soul then 'Passes Through the Gate' and is cut off from the other five paths. Finally the soul is returned to the body, those who complete this ritual are called the ''Getii ''or departed. The result of this ritual is a unique form of undeath. Followers of this path worship The Raven Queen. Mastery of the Six Paths The highest goal in ''Ẹtọ Sek Ona ''is the so called Mastery of the Six Paths and those who achieve it are known as Sages. Sages are those who have undergone the ritual of the sixth path and are said to have returned through The Gate with the knowledge of how to consolidate all six paths together. The Seventh Path The arrival of Oqorel of Lustre has given rise to belief in the so called 'Onus of Rebirth'. This new path asserts that Oqorel is sent from Pelor to return the Sekad to the path they once followed in Highvale and that the Sekad as a whole must give themselves up to the light and strive to be reborn as Ardianal, the name they used before their fall from grace.Category:In-World Concepts